It is well known that electricity is generated in an electric coil when the coil is in the presence of a changing magnetic field. Electric generators operating on this principal have been designed wherein a piston carrying one or more permanent magnets is reciprocally driven back and forth through a coil. For several reasons, however, such devices have not been used to any great extent.
There are many applications for a small size, low power electric generator which produces voltage pulses in response to physical movement. Such a generator is particularly well suited for energizing light emitting diodes since such devices operate at extremely low current levels, and would have many applications in movement detecting instruments and in accelerometers.
In another application, the generator can be attached to a limb or torso of a person or other animal so as to produce light pulses in response to body movements. A light sensitive recorder may be associated with the diode to provide a permanent record of such movements.
Another application of this invention is in a fish lure wherein one or more light emitting diodes mounted on the lure flash in response to sudden movement of the lure as the fishing line is jerked. Since such a generator has no parts requiring replacement, it can be fixedly and sealably mounted in the body of the lure.
Another use for the pulse generator and one or more associated light emitting diodes is in infants' toys. Such a generator is easily incorporated in a baby rattle where the blinking light is amusing and useful in the development of the infant. Also, such a generator can be mounted to a wheel of a push or pull toy so that the light emitting diode blinks on and off as the wheel turns.